<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你是我的 by gx65731321</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980282">你是我的</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/pseuds/gx65731321'>gx65731321</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/pseuds/gx65731321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Beckham/Iker Casillas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你是我的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是一个冬歇期过后的集训日，卡西看到训练场边，大卫和塞尔吉奥在有说有笑。看到这一幕后，他不知不觉得变得有些生气，他装作不经意得走了过去。<br/>“嗨伊克尔，你来的正好，大卫约我晚上吃饭，你来吗”<br/>“不了，大卫只是约你”<br/>“别这么说，我相信大卫一定不介意你来的，是吗大卫”塞尔吉奥挑眉看了看一旁的大卫。<br/>没等贝克汉姆回应卡西抢先说到“我晚上有事”，然后就离开了。<br/>“伊，伊克尔”拉莫斯试图叫住卡西“大卫你有没有觉得他今天有点怪怪的”<br/>晚上，卡西在寝室刚洗完澡，裹上一条浴巾把自己深深得埋入沙发，思考怎么度过无聊的长夜。<br/>然后他听到了走廊传来最熟悉的声音。<br/>“josh，你看这个滤镜真有意思我们来合个影。”<br/>他毫不犹豫的爬了起来打开了门。<br/>“伊克尔？我发现了个特别有意思的滤镜你帮我和josh拍张照行吗”<br/>“大卫，我能和你谈谈吗？”<br/>“当然，等我跟josh拍好照。”<br/>卡西没有回应，就粗暴地把贝克汉姆他拉了进去，砰地一声关上门。然后他把贝克汉姆推到了门上，压着他们的胸膛，用力抓住他的下巴。贝克汉姆用力咬住嘴唇，咽下一声呻丨吟，眼睛暗了下来。“你在干什么，伊克尔? ”<br/>“这个问题是我要问你的，万人迷 ” 他咬牙切齿地说。他的手指轻抚着贝克汉姆的脖子，因为他知道这个英格兰人非常敏感。“你喜欢这个，是吗？ 和每个人调情都很有趣，不是吗? ”<br/>贝克汉姆努力挣扎，但是没有成功。他怒视着卡西，但是他脸上的红晕早在他开口之前就暴露了。“我没有和任何人调情，你对josh很不礼貌” <br/>卡西几乎笑了。“对了，你现在不是应该和塞尔吉奥一起吃饭吗？ ”<br/>“我，我取消了。” 贝克汉姆努力让自己看起来凶一点，但是装生气显然让这个英俊的英格兰人显得很可爱。“放开我，伊克尔。”<br/>“你是个糟糕的演员。但你确实享受这样，不是吗? ” <br/>贝克汉姆觉得嘴巴感觉很干，他伸出舌头，慢慢地舔着嘴唇。“享受什么? ”<br/>“国家队，俱乐部，欧文，塞尔吉奥还有那该死的汤姆克鲁斯你喜欢和每个人调情！”<br/>“你真是不可理喻！”当卡西凑近他的耳朵说话时，贝克汉姆的抗议变成了呻吟。<br/>“但你妻子知道你这样吗，大卫？” 他继续在贝克汉姆耳边低语，近距离的呼吸引得另一人微微颤抖 “她知道我们在世界杯时你给我发的那些短信，她知道吗? ”.<br/>“你不许说她的坏话! ”贝克汉姆的手指紧紧地抓住卡西的背。<br/>“我没有，我只是问问她知不知道。” 说完这些话，他轻轻地舔了一下贝克汉姆的耳朵，恰到好处的力量让他发狂。然后他突然松开了手，那个英俊的英格兰人差点跌倒。<br/>他们的眼睛对视了几秒钟，贝克汉姆的凝视从卡西的嘴移动到他结实的胸部，再到他的腹部，在到那里毛巾勉强盖住的下身，然后回到他充满欲望的眼睛，最后他开口道“她不知道”<br/>“嗯。” 卡西冷笑了一下，抓住他的下巴，狠狠地吻了他一下。经过几个的等待和渴望，贝克汉姆第一次接触到他柔软的嘴唇，引发了一阵小小的电流，直接通到他全身。贝克汉姆从喉咙里发出一声呻丨吟，像一滩水一样融化在卡西的怀里，他的指甲陷在卡西裸露的背上，他的心砰砰得直跳。<br/>卡西粗暴地打断了他的吻，用力抓住大卫的手腕把他扔到沙发上，然后立刻扑了上去胸部贴在他的背上，贝克汉姆倒抽一口冷气。<br/>卡西冷冷地笑了笑“我打赌她也不知道你能发出多么淫丨荡的叫声。”<br/>“闭嘴，伊克尔，别再谈论她了”贝克汉姆扭过头怒视着卡西，他的眼睛红红的，带着些水光。<br/>卡西看到对方水汪汪的眼睛，感觉好像胸口被重重地打了一下。<br/>“当然。她是你的爱人。而我只是你的情人之一”<br/>贝克汉姆打断了他的话。“不，不，伊克尔，你不是，请不要让事情变得更糟。。。。 ”<br/>“那我是你的什么人？我是你的队友还是你的朋友？”他生气得问到 “我甚至没有被邀请参加你的婚礼，我甚至没有机会偷走你的一分钟来读我的短信。 ”<br/>贝克汉姆什么也没说，他的嘴唇颤抖着。<br/>“你这是什么意思？是我自作多情吗”<br/>“我当然不能邀请你，我生怕你做出傻事。我不知道该怎么办，永远不知道，伊克尔，我永远不知道。”<br/>卡西不得不闭上眼睛，因为贝克汉姆的低语声慢慢地侵蚀着他的心脏。他意识到他把贝克汉姆逼得太紧了，现在他必须面对这个事实，他无能为力。<br/>贝克汉姆继续用他绿色的眼睛看着他，深深地吸了一口气 “我也爱你，你这个笨蛋，冷静点。”<br/>卡西用占有欲很强的双臂环抱着贝克汉姆，捏着他的下巴把转向自己，使劲咬着对方的嘴唇。贝克汉姆绝望地呻吟着，双唇微微分开，乖乖地让卡西进入他的嘴，卡西吻着那柔软的嘴唇叹了口气，“我没有你想象的那么好，我想占有你。” <br/>“特别是当你和塞尔吉奥一起吃晚饭，或者和josh在我面前大笑的时候。”卡西微笑着，惩罚性地捏了一下贝克汉姆粉嫩的乳头。“我会生气，这是我绝对不想看到的。”<br/>英格兰人低哼着，脸红的像苹果。“我和他们没什么... 我只是难过，不，我想... ... ”他急望着卡西的眼睛。“只有和他们在一起的时候才能让我不想起你”<br/>卡西呻吟着扯开对方的衬衫和裤子，扔在地板上。大卫不耐烦地靠近卡西，把对方的毛巾扯下。<br/>“你是一个非常贪婪的孩子，我看到了，”卡西的呼吸传到对方的脊椎到腰部，贝克汉姆的屁股和他的腿开始发抖。<br/>“谁是孩子？我比你大，伊克尔！”他的喉咙里发出一种浓重的哽咽的声音，他的手指紧紧得抓着沙发边缘。<br/>卡西挑逗般得用手指按摩着大卫的后穴，感受到对方渴求的时候，他又使坏得收回自己的手。<br/>“啊... ..伊，伊克尔，我需要你... ..的舌头. ”<br/>“你需要我的舌头在哪里，嗯? ”卡西抚摸着他的皮肤，笑着逗弄他。<br/>“在我里面，我的，my ass，please ”<br/>乞求的声音使卡西脊背发凉。这是他的男人，他的领地，他的每一个举动，都让他的阴茎抽搐。他的爱人不停地舔着嘴唇，那双眼睛说出了他希望卡西做的所有肮脏的事情。他用手轻轻的固定住大卫，抓住他的屁股，张开嘴，然后向前倾，把舌头伸进洞里。他伸长舌头，不停地舔贝克汉姆咬紧的小洞，在起皱的皮肤上绕圈打转。<br/>贝克汉姆呜咽着，眼睛紧闭着，卡西的舌头深深得顶入了贝克汉姆的后穴。强烈的刺激没多久他就感觉到自己后穴已经湿的一塌糊涂。<br/>贝克汉姆开始颤抖，不停喊着卡西的名字，熟练的舌头在他的后穴不停的摩擦着，这让他变得狂野起来，用努力抬起屁股抵住卡西温暖的嘴，催促他快点把他吃掉。但是卡西给了他的屁股一巴掌，因为他迫不及待地想要深深地埋在他的爱人里面。<br/>“可以吗? ”他站起来，呼出一口气，贝克汉姆等不及得点了点头。得到爱人同意后卡西深深地一顶，把自己埋在情人的身体里。<br/>“啊！” 这是痛苦和快乐的完美结合，当贝克汉姆被顶开的时候，从他的嘴里发出响亮的叫喊——这对卡西来说是完美的，满足了他的占有欲。他深深地吸了一口气，开始用他所能用的最大的力气抽插。<br/>“你真他妈紧宝贝 ”<br/> “伊，伊克尔”贝克汉姆结结巴巴地说，灼热的肉棒在他体内猛烈地冲击，让他颤抖得厉害。<br/> “看着我，大卫”卡西轻轻地说着，用牙齿咬住了贝克汉姆的耳垂。“你试图逃离我，但你做不到，我要占有你? ”<br/> “呜.. ...  ”<br/>“别再离开我了。”卡西紧紧地抱着他，门将的手强壮而温暖，“我爱你。”<br/>“唔~伊克尔”贝克汉姆大声喊道，因为他的爱人正在又狠又快地干他，他不得不为了保持平衡，紧紧得抓着卡西的背。<br/>他的阴茎在跳动，硬的发疼，在两腿之间流水，每当卡西一个深挺，他就感觉到新鲜的血液就涌向他的下身。卡西用他那粗壮的老二狠狠地插进他的情人的身体，当卡西湿润地吮吸着他的身体，轻轻地掐住他那美丽的乳头时，贝克汉姆的呻吟声更大了。<br/>“抱紧我，宝贝，我爱你”卡西已经很接近了，他伸手粗暴地摸了摸贝克汉姆漏流水的阴茎，想要一起。贝克汉姆把头往后仰，拼命地乞求。<br/>“我要射了，伊克尔，用力点，please... ”<br/>卡西的呼吸变得急促，他的抽插变得更快更用力。然后贝克汉姆大叫一声射了出来，他的身体紧绷，他的阴茎在他身上喷出了厚厚的白色线条。卡西呻吟着，高潮猛地席卷了他，大卫在他的耳边哭泣，大卫的嘴唇上喊着他的名字，他的精液填满了他的爱人。<br/>他们紧紧得抱在一起直到他们的呼吸逐渐恢复正常。<br/>卡西看着他汗流浃背的爱人，感到一阵满足和心痛。<br/>卡西先开了口“嘿，你还好吗? ”<br/>“当然，但是你能先出去吗？”<br/>卡西坏笑的抽出了自己的阴茎，随之而来的是白浊的精液从大卫的后穴流出，流到沙发上。<br/>“所以你是为了不弄脏我们睡得床，才在沙发上做的吗？”<br/>卡西听到“我们”有点吃惊“所以你愿意留下来和我一起睡吗？”<br/>“你不想吗？还是你还生我气？”<br/>“我当然还生气，但是我更希望你永远和我一起睡。”最后他又深深得吻了一口爱人的额头。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>